


Astoria's Revenge

by ZukoRocks30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Potions, Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoRocks30/pseuds/ZukoRocks30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous over her husband's thinner frame and finding herself in a family way far earlier than she planned, Astoria concocts a scheme to even the score.  However, she never would have expected the surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astoria's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters found in the Harry Potter Universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I merely enjoy borrowing and using them for my own enjoyment! I make no money from this story.

Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy detested the fact that her husband was more pale, more lithe, more fine-boned, and overall prettier than she was. Draco's paleness was due to the fact that he spent most of his time indoors, going over accounts and attending meetings, as he had taken on much responsibility for the family holdings after he turned 21. He was always impeccably dressed and had taken to growing his hair out. His hair was now longer than Astoria's, and it was shinier and silkier. His leanness could be attributed to Draco's penchant for picking at his food, rather than really eating it. That's not to say that Astoria gorged at her meals; however, in comparison to Draco, she probably ate twice what he did! While she was by no means chubby or plump, her figure was quite a bit fuller and shapelier than that of her older sister, Daphne. She loathed the thought that that was the main reason why the elder Malfoys agreed to her betrothal to Draco instead of her sister—Astoria had the better hips for birthing the next Malfoy heir!

When Astoria realized she was expecting, she was furious, for it was far earlier in her marriage than she had planned. She did not relish the thought of puking her guts out every morning the first several months, and then have her waistline disappear as Draco's child rounded out her abdomen. She sat at dinner that evening, seething. Her jealousy over Draco's perfect appearance—which would remain so while she got huge—pushed her over the tipping point. A vengeful idea began to take root in her mind, and by the time dinner was over, an almost evil grin curved her lips. She had been in Slytherin, after all, and had done well in Professors Snape's and Slughorn's classes. She stayed up all that night in the family's personal, extravagant potion's laboratory, creating a concoction that would ensure that for every pound she gained in her pregnancy, Draco would gain five! She slipped it into his tea the following morning at breakfast, watching him subtly over her own teacup to make sure he drank the entire thing. Now, all she had to do was sit back, enjoy her cravings, and watch Draco go mad!

When Astoria finally told Draco about the baby, she was surprised to see a hint of joy light up his eyes. Draco liked the thought of being a father? He held her in a gentle hug and kissed her sweetly on her forehead, telling her that though it was unexpected, it was happy news. Astoria was confused. Other than when he visited her bed, Draco had been mostly indifferent toward her, rarely spending any time alone with her or getting to really know her. Now, suddenly, he was more accommodating: asking if she were comfortable, if she needed a foot rub, if he could call a house-elf for anything, etc. She began to feel a bit guilty at slipping him the weight gain potion.

However, Astoria never would have thought that once Draco began to put on a few pounds, that she would actually...appreciate his new figure. She had figured his larger, rounder belly would be disgusting. Yet, when she snuggled up to him after a particularly passionate round of love-making, she found his new expanse rather...cute. He was softer and warmer and more comfortable for cuddling, which she found herself doing a lot more of these days. What was more surprising was the fact that while Draco was obviously gaining weight, constantly needing new clothes, and being yelled at by his parents by his new less-than-Malfoyish appearance, never once did she hear Draco complain. In fact, he seemed to be touching his belly much more these days—a pat here, a stroke there. His appetite had increased, as well, so that he was eating at least as much as Astoria was, and she was eating for two! What was most telling was the day she walked in on Draco in his bath, rubbing the sensitive skin of his belly with one hand, while wanking himself with the other. The sight was so mesmerizing, she ended up joining him in his bath, and they had a frenzied coupling.

By the time Astoria gave birth, she had put on an astounding 40 pounds of baby-weight, ensuring that her now quite portly husband had added 200 pounds to his formerly very lean frame. Lucius sneered at baby Scorpius when he saw how pudgy the newborn baby was. He made several disparaging comments about how the younger three Malfoys were an embarrassment to the Malfoy name now due to their portliness. Draco just waddled his father to the door and erected several locking and silencing charms, sighing and shaking his head.

Later that night, Astoria woke to the sound of Draco's voice talking to their son. He was standing in front of her window, clad in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. Astoria drew a quick breath at the arousing sight of Draco's large, pale belly illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled as she watched him gently cuddle their new son close to his soft chest and kiss the baby on his chubby cheeks.

“Welcome to the world, Little Scorpius. I promise to be a better father to you than my own was—is—to me. I promise not to let your grandfather's prejudices affect or influence you the way they did me. I promise to always love and care for you and to accept you no matter what. I know your mother will, too.” He gave a small chuckle. “Though don't be surprised if she slips a weight gain potion to you at some point. It seems she prefers the men in her life to be large and fat. I can't say as I really mind my new size, though, as it's brought the two of us closer together. To be honest, Scorpius, I didn't really like your mother when I first married her. But now, I can safely say...I love her, Scorpius, and you seemed to be the cord that began to tie us together. Good night, my son. Sweet dreams.”

“So, you always knew?” Astoria asked quietly in the dark after Draco had laid their slumbering son back in his crib by her bed.

“Yes.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“I decided to let it play out, see where it might lead us.”

“...And where has it led us, Draco?”

Draco sat his heavy body down on the side of Astoria's bed, his belly spilling down between his thick thighs, and he gently cupped her cheek with his chubby hand. “Surprisingly, I like myself better now. I'm my own man and not a carbon copy of Lucius. I enjoy life more than I ever have, and I love the new freedoms I've been able to indulge in for the first time in my life. Most of all, I was led to see you as someone I could have more than just an arrangement with for the rest of my life. We've both changed while you were expecting, Astoria, and I meant what I said to Scorpius: I love you.”

“I...I think...I love you, too.”

Draco leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. The future for them was definitely much brighter now: all thanks to Scorpius and a little weight gain potion.  



End file.
